onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pell
| jname = ペル | rname = Peru | ename = Pell | first = Chapter 155; Episode 91 | affiliation = Alabasta Kingdom | occupation = Commander of Royal Guards | epithet = "Pell the Falcon" | jva = Kenji Nojima | 4kids eva = Marc Diraison | Funi eva = Kevin M. Connolly | dfbackcolor = 978267 | dftextcolor = D4B979 | dfname = Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon | dfename = Tweet-Tweet Fruit (4Kids); Tweet-Tweet Fruit Falcon Type (VIZ); Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon (FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Bird | dftype = Zoan }} is one of the two head guards in the Alabasta kingdom that serve under Igaram, the other being Chaka. He is said to be the strongest fighter in all of Alabasta. Appearance Pell is a tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face, making him resemble his Devil Fruit's animal. As shown in Gedatsu's cover story, underneath these robes he is fairly muscular, and has two large, star shaped scars on his chest. He wears a long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it and a matching hat. He has a big orange necklace around his neck, and also sports striped socks under a pair of normal shoes. He carries his sword on his right hip, so it might be assumed that he's left-handed or even ambidextrous. Personality Pell has a great sense of honor and respect, and protects the royal family. He was willing to protect Vivi from Miss All-Sunday, regardless of how powerful she was. He has also shown strong loyalty to Alabasta, as he selflessly sacrificed himself to save the country from the exploding time bomb Crocodile had set. Pell appears to have a soft side, gently conversing with Vivi as a child when she asked about his role as a guardian, and using his Devil Fruit abilities to give her a ride. It seems that Pell is very fond of Vivi, as he is shown with a happy smile while flying with Vivi in his flashback before sacrificing himself to save Alaburna from the bomb. Abilities and Powers Pell is renowned as Alabasta's strongest warrior. With the aid of his Devil Fruit powers, he dispatched a group of Baroque Works agents in mere seconds. He is also extremely resilient, as he was able to stand back up shortly after having his back broken or at least heavily injured by Nico Robin, as well as somehow surviving an explosion that could have wiped out a kingdom. Carrying the bomb is also a demonstration of immense physical strength, as, even in his falcon form, the bomb was both completely made of metal and at least twice Pell's size. Devil Fruit Pell ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon. A Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a falcon, which has earned him the nickname "Pell the Falcon". The fruit is, apparently, one of five that have been discovered that give the user the ability of flight. Since the fruit is a Zoan type, he has three types of transformations meaning that he can turn into a falcon and a man/falcon hybrid, as well as maintain his natural human form. Weapons He carries around an exotic looking sword, and is presumably very adept at using it. He also carries a pair of gatling guns which he uses in conjunction with his Devil Fruit, causing him to resemble a fighter plane. History Crocodile The Hero Pell, together with Chaka, came to the incident where pirates were annoying civilians. Sir Crocodile came and helped the people by defeating the pirates before the two reached their destination. When the rebellion began to move, Pell and Chaka wanted to fight back but were rejected by King Nefertari Cobra. Later, they find Carue bringing Vivi's letter, and learn of their enemy's identity from the information. King Cobra plans to attack Crocodile but was rejected by Pell's reasonings that Rainbase is far and that the opponent could see the army and leave. He was later commanded by the king to scout out the enemy at Rainbase. Alabasta War When he finds Vivi, he shot the Millions who were after her in his Devil Fruit form and takes her to a safe place on a nearby rooftop. He proceeds to finish off the Baroque Works agents. At this moment, Miss All-Sunday, aka Nico Robin, appears on the same rooftop as Vivi. Pell discusses with Miss All Sunday about the fate of Igaram (whom Robin had pretended to have killed, although Pell believed his death to be true). Miss All Sunday then enrages Pell by pretending to pierce through Vivi's body with her hand. However it was the use of her Devil Fruit power (making a hand appear on the back of Vivi's body while her actual hand only punched her). A furious Pell attacks her, but is easily defeated by her Devil Fruit ability. Later, he regained his consciousness and caught up with Miss All Sunday after she pulled Luffy out of Crocodile's sand-pit. He attempts to engage in a fight but Miss All Sunday points out that he is already too injured to stand any chance. She then lets him know that Vivi is perfectly safe with the Straw Hat crew and that he should instead help save Luffy, who had protected Princess Vivi. During the final battle, he reappears in Alurbarna with Luffy on his back. While Luffy fights Crocodile, he learns that Crocodile had set up a massive bomb to blow up the capital city Alubarna. Princess Nefertari Vivi and the Straw Hats managed to find the bomb, but they they are unable to disarm it in time. Pell (seemingly) sacrificed himself by carrying the bomb high into the sky where it exploded, leaving the city unscathed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapters 208-209 and Episodes 125-126, Pell carries the bomb high into the sky and sacrifices himself to protect Alabasta. At first he is thought to be dead. However, near the end of the Alabasta Arc, a doctor from a remote hospital out in the desert is calling to a person who left his hat that looked suspiciously like Pell's. He was proven alive and well at the end of the Alabasta arc when he approaches his own grave in disturbed astonishment (anime only). After the War Pell was again seen when Kohza's uncle and ex-Priest Gedatsu opened up a tunnel from Alabasta to a hot spring resort. He appeared again after the new bounties for the Straw Hat Pirates were revealed. He was concerned as to why Nico Robin, the former vice-president of Baroque Works (and the one who defeated him) was a member of the Straw Hat Pirate crew. Pell also appeared in the end of the filler arc Rainbow Mist. Igaram picked up the last Rainbow Mist book, and he is seen at the background talking to Vivi. In the credits of One Piece The Movie 8, it shows Vivi hugging Pell, happy that he survived the explosion. Weeks after the events of the Whitebeard War, Pell is seen again informing King Cobra that he and Chaka drove a group of pirates out of the country . Two Years Later for the Reverie.]] Pell is seen along with Chaka, being fitted for new clothes to wear to the upcoming Reverie. Major Battles *Pell vs. Miss All-Sunday (Nico Robin) Trivia * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Pell is ranked the 27th most popular character in One Piece. * He represents the falcon, one of the two guardian spirits of Alabasta along with Chaka the jackal, and both of them are based on the Egyptian deities Horus and Anubis respectively. Their hybrid forms display this even more so. References Site Navigation it:Pell Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Alabasta Characters